<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My thoughts on: Eddie gifting Richie a custom fleshlight by bimmyshrug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215629">My thoughts on: Eddie gifting Richie a custom fleshlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug'>bimmyshrug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my tumblr prompts series. </p>
<p>Anon asked: Fast forward to after ch.2 and eddie n Richie are together and in love and as freaky as ever. Richie is abt to go on tour without eddie for the first time since they got together and Eddie presents him with a gift. It's a Fleshlight. Of Eddie's butthole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My thoughts on: Eddie gifting Richie a custom fleshlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/"> Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr </a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie has been begging literally since they got together for Eddie to let him do this, because Eddie doesn’t want to quit his job so he can go on tours with Richie quite yet. He’s still basking in the independence of being in control of his own life, and he’s sorting himself out, and Richie gets that and all, but it would be so much fucking easier for him and his heart and his dick if Eddie would just give in and finally let him be his sugar daddy.</p>
<p>But, alas, his wonderful boyfriend (and soon to be fiancé, he hopes, if things go the way he plans when he’s back in LA a few weeks from now for a show) is too stubborn and wants to keep working. Which Richie thinks is wild, because why the fuck would anyone want to work when they don’t have to. <em>It’s my independence, Rich! I’m not just gonna be your sugar baby and get paid in designer clothes to suck your dick all day!</em></p>
<p>Sounds pretty fucking good to Richie, but whatever.</p>
<p>He usually brings it up in a joking context, like when they’re lounging around the house and Eddie has on those little sleep shorts he wears, and Richie will smack his ass as he gets up from the couch.</p>
<p>“God damn, are you trying to get ate up right now?”</p>
<p>“Literally all I did was stand up, you’re just an insatiable horndog.”</p>
<p>“You’re also serving cake, and you better cut me a slice.”</p>
<p>“You’re 40 fucking years old, Rich, stop talking like a fucking E-boy.”</p>
<p>“So are you saying I don’t get any cake, or…”</p>
<p>“The way you’re talking is making me never want to have sex with you again, actually.”</p>
<p>“See, this is why you need to let me make a mold of your ass. I’ll stop bothering you all day if I have something else Eddie-shaped that I can go rub myself against.”</p>
<p>And Eddie will always laugh it off and roll his eyes and tell Richie he’s being fucking gross, which true, he is. But he also, like, <em>really </em>means it.</p>
<p>And as it gets closer to the time for him to leave for his tour, along with all of the big gay feelings he has about leaving Eddie for so long and how much he’s going to miss him, his mind keeps wandering back to the idea, and he can’t help thinking about it more than he probably should.</p>
<p>Like when he’s having actual sex with the actual Eddie, which seems sort of like a downgrade fantasy, but whatever, he can’t stop thinking about how he’s gonna be away from Eddie for months, unable to be with him like this, unable to watch Eddie open up under his fingers like he is right now.</p>
<p>And as he’s watching his fingers sink in and out of Eddie’s body, watching the way his hole opens up and blossoms under his touch and listening to the sounds that Eddie is making into the pillow under his face, Richie can’t turn his mouth off, as he often cannot.</p>
<p>“God, baby, I’m gonna miss you so much; gonna miss seeing you like this, gonna miss your fucking thighs and your ass. Gonna miss your fucking hole and how tight it always is for me; wish I could take it with me and put it in my pocket and use it whenever I want.”</p>
<p>And he doesn’t realize that he even said it, because everything he says just flies right out of his head when they’re having sex. But Eddie definitely realizes.</p>
<p>And really, he honestly thought Richie was joking before. Well, he assumed there was some truth behind it, but Richie says all kinds of perverted shit that Eddie brushes off, even if he knows he’s not entirely joking.</p>
<p>But that seemed really genuine, and… and, well, Eddie had considered, last Valentine’s day, getting Richie those chocolates that you can get molded after your asshole, just as a gag gift. He had even ordered the kit to do it online, but he got absolutely horribly embarrassed before doing it and decided to scrap the whole idea.</p>
<p>So you can imagine his horror when he finds himself typing “custom anus fleshlights” into google, hiding halfway behind his hand the entire time he searches.</p>
<p>He eventually finds a local sex shop that makes custom toys, and that’s all great and everything, but they tell him that he has to physically go into the shop to have his asshole molded and can’t just do it in the comfort of his own home.</p>
<p>And as he’s sitting in this weird fucking chair that has his ass straight up in the air so that the “fleshlight artist” can make a fucking mold of his asshole, he has a really visceral realization of just how much he loves Richie. Mostly because, as he’s letting some stranger shave his asshole so that she can make a cast of said asshole, he realizes that this is a situation he never would have dreamed he’d be in at any point in his life, and as cripplingly embarrassing as it is, it feels like a parallel to their relationship. He never thought he’d get to have Richie, either. Never in a million years. So what if having Richie comes along with a stranger pouring silicone over your asshole?</p>
<p>He waits until the day Richie is leaving to give it to him, and he has to say, they did a really good job. They matched his skin tone pretty perfectly, and it’s definitely high quality. He doesn’t look at his own asshole enough to know if there’s even a noticeable distinction from other assholes, but whatever. It’s the thought that counts.</p>
<p>He honestly waits until the very last minute, when he’s saying goodbye to Richie in his tour bus.</p>
<p>“Okay, Rich, I have- I have a gift for you, like a pretty fucking <em>indulgent </em>gift, but like… you have to promise me something before I give it to you.”</p>
<p>“If it’s cocaine, and you’re going to make me promise to use it only in moderation, it will be an empty promise.”</p>
<p>“What- No! No, you fucking- No. You have to promise, <em>promise </em>that you’re going to keep it clean, and that you’re not going to leave it lying around where anyone could see it, okay? You have to absolutely promise me you’ll wash it properly and keep it hidden, Richie.”</p>
<p>“This sounds like a high maintenance gift.”</p>
<p>“Fucking promise!”</p>
<p>“Alright, fuck, I promise!”</p>
<p>Eddie takes a deep breath before handing the box to Richie, who is raising a skeptical eyebrow at him. He bites his lip nervously as Richie undoes the bow on the box, and as soon as he lifts the lid off, Richie seems to know exactly what it is.</p>
<p>“Eds… Eds, are you fucking serious?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Holy shit. Oh my god, they even- they even got those two little freckles you have right next to your asshole right,” Richie says almost tenderly as he admires the craftsmanship, and Eddie has never been redder in his life.</p>
<p>“Remember the promise you made.”</p>
<p>“Eddie, this is my most fucking prized possession from this day forward, mark my words.”</p>
<p>“Are you- Are you fucking <em>crying?”</em></p>
<p>“It’s just- It’s almost an exact replica of the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>“Ugh!”</p>
<p>“I love you, Eds, seriously. Thank you. This is an incredibly thoughtful, albeit extremely unexpected gift.”</p>
<p>“I love you too. A whole fucking lot. Enough to let some 20 year old girl make a mold of my asshole, so I think I’m winning, if love were a competition.”</p>
<p>Richie wraps him up in a hug and kisses the top of his head, and Eddie really, really doesn’t want him to go. He’s going to miss him like fucking crazy. Maybe next tour, he can take some PTO and go along for a bit.</p>
<p>“So… are you gonna let me have the real thing before I go, so I can accurately compare?”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, Rich.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>